everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/adults
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * Ever After High staff - The staff and associates of the titular high school, regardless whether they teach or fulfill another function, regardless when they were associated with Ever After High, and regardless of the fiction they appear in. * Other adults - All the individual, adult characters that appear in Ever After High, but aren't related to the school. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Ever After High staff (Cont) Baba Yaga Badwolf Card Professor Card is an art teacher and a former guard of the Queen of Hearts. Evil step-librarians Giles Grimm Gold Professor Gold was a faculty advisor for the Royals, recently replaced by the White Queen. Gingerbreadman Green Thumb Mr. Green Thumb is the groundskeeper and gardener of Ever After High. Hagatha Jack B. Nimble King Charming Knight Professor Knight teaches Wooing 101 and Hero Training. Maid Marian Milton Grimm Momma Bear Professor Momma Bear is an ursine professor at Ever After High. Mother Goose The famous Mother Goose acts as a guidance counselor at Ever After High. Pied Piper Poppa Bear Professor Poppa Bear is the Beast Training and Care teacher of Ever After High. The bespectacled bear is ironically gentle and polite. Rumpelstiltskin Trollsworth Twelve Madames Advanced Ballet is a class taught at the Red Shoes Studio, which is managed by the Twelve Madames of The Twelve Dancing Princesses fame. The twelft is the mother of Justine Dancer and her eleven sisters. One of the Madames is the teacher of Duchess Swan in her private afternoon class, Advanced Ballet. White Queen Other adults All the King's Men All the King's Horses served [[All the King's Horses and All the King's Men|'All the King's Men']], patrolling the campus at night to make sure students didn't try to sneak out and break the headmaster's curfew. But of equal importance, they made sure no one tried to sneak in like a village boy who'd been starstruck by Charming family fame, or an ogre who had a hankering for Hagatha's stone soup. Barista Betty Bunyan Betty Bunyan is the blacksmith of the Village of Book End. She's at least seven feet tall and strong built and has black hair on multiple braids. She has covered her arms with flame tattoos and has a diamond nose piercing. She is the daughter of Paul Bunyan. Darling calls her a "kindred spirit". Billy Goat Gruff Blue-Haired Fairy The Blue-Haired Fairy is the fairy who turned Pinocchio into a human and cast the spell on his daughter Cedar upon the request of Pinocchio himself. Though her role is not a limited one regarding destiny, the blue-haired fairy is also known for helping Cinderella get to the ball. Bridge Troll Candy Witch Candy Witch is an overly misunderstood witch who is the humble and loving mother of Ginger Breadhouse. Still, the people of Ever After are cautious when it comes to her oven or cookings. To please Ginger she had also played a role of Ms. Breadhouse who looked nothing like a witch so she could attend to Ginger's school activities without scaring everyone. Captain Greenbeard [[Captain Greenbeard|'Captain Greenbeard']] is the captain from the ship which leads the students from faraway kingdoms to Ever After High.e is a very kind captain, who likes the passengers who not feel sick when at a boat, like Meeshell Mermaid. Caterpillar Cheshire Cat Coachman The Coachman is one of the main antagonists of "The Adventures of Pinocchio". He proceeds to kidnap the innocent children, like Pinocchio, to the Land of Toys, and so turn the children in donkeys, selling and enslaving them. He put a magical curse on Cedar Wood and her friends that turned all into puppets. He plans on handing them over to the Evil Queen.Thanks to the coachman's curse, Cedar's nose began to grow along with a pair of donkey ears. Cook [[Cook|'Cook']] is the servant cook of the Evil Queen's family. She is one of the few remaining inhabitants of Queen Castle. She is the mother of two twins, Butternut and Pie. Dark Fairy The Dark Fairy is the mother of Faybelle Thorn. Despite her intimidating demeanor, she supports Faybelle's choices as her daughter, and as her descendant. Edith Broomswood [[Edith Broomswood|'Edith Broomswood']] was once a member of witchy community, but now is a high powered literary agent to stars who might get her published.She's publishing agent for Yarns and Nobles, and helps Holly O'Hair to publish her stories. Evil Queen Fairy Godmother Fairy Queen Good King The Good King is the father of Raven Queen and has a close relationship with her. He runs Queen Castle with the few remaining servants now that the Evil Queen is imprisoned. Fish-Footman Frog-Footman Genie The [[Genie|'Genie']] is a character from the fairytale Aladdin. He signed the Storybook of Legends in a unknown time before Raven Queen's Legacy Year. Gepetto [[Gepetto|'Gepetto']] is the father of Pinocchio and the grandfather of Cedar Wood. He is one of the few people who knows what really happened with the Evil Queen. Now he and his family lives on his cottage in a small sea-side village, living upstairs and working in downstairs.He works with his son, making and selling carved wooden creations. Goldilocks Goose Girl The Goose Girl is the main character from the fairytale with same name. She signed the Storybook of Legends in a unknown time before Raven Queen's Legacy Year. Grandma The [[Grandma|'Grandma']] is Cerise Hood's grandmother and Red Riding Hood's mother. She is destined to be eaten by Ramona Badwolf, her own granddaughter. She is is the ruler of the Hood Hollow, who does anything to keep the peace between the Wolfs and the Hoods. She is distantly related to Sparrow Hood. She first appears in "The Unfairest of Them All" where Ramona does not exist as Ramona is a cartoon-only character and if Ramona did exist within the books, she would also certainly not know that Ramona is her granddaughter until knowing that Cerise is also the daughter of Mr. Badwolf. The Grandma is the mother-in-law of Mr. Badwolf unknowingly, until Cerise saved Raven Queen and revealed herself to both the Hoods and the Wolfs in "The Unfairest of Them All". Issle Widget Jabberwock The [[Jabberwock|'Jabberwock']] is the cruel Wonderlandian beast, who was once trapped in the Uni Cairn, but he is now free thanks to Madeline Hatter. He tried to transform Ever After in his own Wonderland, but he was defeated and returned back to Wonderland. Jack Beanstalk Jack Horner King Cole The Old [[King Cole|'King Cole']] is a very happy ruler at Ever After. Apple visits Old King Cole to give her advice on how to be a good ruler, because she figured that a man that happy must hold the secret to successfully ruling a kingdom. After some jokes and laughs, Apple was sure that laughing loudly would not solve Ever After's problems, and go after other fairy tale ruler. Lance Charming Mad Hatter March Hare Marsh King Miss Muffet Mister Spider Mother Hubbard [[Mother Hubbard|'Mother Hubbard']] is a old woman who is owner of Old Mother Hubbard's Corner Market, where she sells a great variety of foods, like bread, fruitcake, sardines and humble pie. Mrs. Watersprite Mrs. Watersprite is the dive teacher at spellementary school. She appears to be a exigent teacher and a talented diver. Duchess Swan was one of her best students. Nona Narrator A [[Narrators|'narrator']] in the books, he or she is a mysterious unknown-gender-about narrator who often feels like he or she gives Madeline Hatter the details by mistake far too often when she asks about the story. This narrator has went to Narration School, and even had a speech illness in A Wonderlandiful World due to the Jabberwock's dark magic where Madeline had to take over. Kind, but still willing to push to keep the story going. According to A Wonderlandiful World, Kitty Cheshire is also able to hear them. They are said to have a daughter in the books, who may or may not be Brooke Page. Narrators Constantly bickering, the Narrators often have trouble narrating the story together. The Male Narrator seems to sympathize with the Rebels, while the Female Narrator sides with the Royals. They are unknown to everyone except Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire. They are the parents of Brooke Page, who they are training to follow in their footsteps as the Narrator of the Fairytale World. Pinocchio Ooglot Ooglot is the Evil Queen's family ogre servant. He habits the Evil Queen's Castle, and helps Raven Queen with her return to school. Puss in Boots The [[Puss in Boots|'Puss in Boots']] is the main character from the fairytale with same name. He signed the Storybook of Legends in a unknown time before Raven Queen's Legacy Year. Queen Charming Queen Charming is the esteemed mother of Daring, Dexter, and Darling, as well as the wife of King Charming. Although she highly supports etiquette and poise from her children, she herself may be hiding secrets of her own. Queen of Hearts Queen Pearl Queen Pearl is Meeshell Mermaid's mother and the previous Little Mermaid. She and her husband rules the Sea Kingdom. She wants the best for her daughter. Rapunzel Red Riding Hood Red Queen Rose Red The [[Rose Red|'Rose Red']] is the main character from the fairytale Snow White and Rose Red. She signed the Storybook of Legends in a unknown time before Raven Queen's Legacy Year. Sea Witch The [[Sea Witch|'Sea Witch']] is the mother of Coral Witch and the previous generation's sea witch from The Little Mermaid. She is still considered the sea witch in the sea kingdom but is tired of her role and wishes to become a singing sensation. An avid collector of voices, she covets Meeshell Mermaid's voice for herself. Seven Dwarfs The [[Seven Dwarfs|'Seven Dwarfs']] are character from the "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" fairytale. After Snow White became Ever After's Queen, she hired 700 dwarves to be her butlers. The original seven live and work in the Snow White's Castle. They are named Snoozy, Snappy, Frank (nicknamed Pouty), Phil (nicknamed Sloppy), Cassandra, Dumpy and Zelda. She [[She|'She']] is a kind girl, who only speaks with tongue-twisters. She sells seashells by the seashore, in Cedar Wood's village. Shoemaker and Elves In Cedar Wood's village the [[Shoemaker and Elves|'Shoemaker']] is one of the famous artist to lives in the main street.A troop of Shoemaker's Elves are the sandwich makers in Ever After High. [[Shoemaker and Elves|'Shoemaker’s Elves']] were notoriously bad at conversation, but are very good helping to makes shoes. Sleeping Beauty Snow King Snow Queen Snow Queen The [[Swan Queen|'Swan Queen']] is the previous main character from "The Swan Lake" and also the mother of Duchess Swan.Thanks to her prince breaks his vow dooming, now she is permanently stuck in swan form. Snow White The Lion and the Unicorn Thumbelina Titania [[Titania and Oberon|'Titania']] along with her husband, Oberon, are the owners of Oberon and Titania's Flower Market, who is placed in Cedar Wood's Village.She is a flower fairy, who have a literally green thumb, who made her adept at growing flowers. Oberon Oberon along with his wife, Titania, are the owners of Oberon and Titania's Flower Market, who is placed in Cedar Wood's Village. He is a tall, robust man, but had injured his leg in a fairy carriage race some years before the Legacy Year. It didn't slow him down much, though. Tortoise and Hare Tweedledum and Tweedledee Troll Girl Ugly Duckling The Ugly Duckling is the main character of the fairytale with same name. He signed The Storybook of Legends in a undetermined time before Raven Queen's Legacy Day. Village of Book End Officials Notes * There are some differences in occupations-depending on the media. When it comes to the staff of Ever After High: * In The Storybook of Legends, Maid Marian teaches Damsel-in-Distressing Class, while the Ever After High Secrets Hearts Diary and the ''Ever After High'' website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz list her as the Crownculus teacher. * In the cartoon, Baba Yaga is the advisor to evil students, and in the Secrets Hearts Diary, she teaches Magicology. The Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has her teaching History of Evil Spells and Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery. * In The Storybook of Legends, the White Queen teaches Crownculus, while she teaches Princessology in the Ever After High Secret Diary. The Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has her teaching the latter and Kingdom Management. * While in the cartoon, Jack B. Nimble teaches some sort of Literature or Creative Writing course, the Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has him teaching Geografairy. Also, in the "Read All About It" section in Once Upon a Times, Ashlynn's story has Jack B. Nimble as the Environmental Magic teacher. * Another thing that sets off things to accuracy: * In the media franchise, specifically in the web series and TV specials, there are two Narrators, one Male and one Female, which the Male sides with the Rebels and the Female with the Royals. However, in the book series by Shannon Hale, there is only one Narrator and their gender is unknown. They are said to have a daughter in The Unfairest of Them All, who may or may not be Brooke Page. Category:Characters